User blog:17morgm/Our Top Pages
Our top pages from our old host have been imported here, and we've made modifications so that the standard has been set so we don't have short pages. As of now, we have no pages that we wouldn't show the staff, such as pages that are short. We have a goal: To work toward the content team. The new policy page, Our Goals, has been set, and we are now an anti-racist community. The standard also calls for improved activity such as help on academic work, and novices can get creative and put their work into view. Right now, we have six pages, but we don't have enough yet! If you are a novice scientist, we want you to post your experiments on a blog. If you have scientific studies that are more than 200 bytes - we have most articles that are a thousand or more. In this current ongoing week, we aim to put more content up for viewers. See a typo? Click the edit button and fix it! Want to add a page? Do it! They are usually meant for the good, not the bad. I have been on other wikis, such as Mad Magazine Wiki, where I am the founder. I haven't been on there in a while. I was very surprised that no one had taken the domain name for PopSci yet. With how short it is, I should have some good views. Maybe no one here at Wikia had ever thought about PopSci. I know I have, though. I'm a new subscriber, and I have been very pleased with the content.. For example, I got the Inventor's Issue as as my very first one in June. And the best part about it was that it was right up my ally. Our Content Our content is licensed under the CC, which means anyone can share it only if they put whoever wrote the article's name under it. I would like the name 17morgm under any article I wrote. And, for this blog, we hope to see you here and hopefully leave us a message. As of now, this is my home wiki. I don't really appreciate how users actually want to get banned. There are several examples of that, but I don't really want to go into that. This all started with the Oasis skin. People did hate it. But, I don't see a point in websites if they don't change. WoWWiki moved, but what was the reason? Wikia was treating them very good? I don't see a problem with the new skin, because it fits my needs. It gives me a blog, it gives me a wiki, and it gives me something to do. In fact, I was the one who sent the Wikia Apps to the Wikia staff. I remember doing it. This was quite a while ago, but they went through with it. Now, if only they could fit every single wiki into the Wikia Apps department. Our content is precious. We don't want to be hosted on just one server, because if that server goes down, the content goes down. Crazed people go to wikis with one server. I came here, knowing that Wikia could restore my content instead of letting it go down with the ship. Now here's a look at our next article. In the Next Magazine At the beginning of the month, I got the August issue of PopSci. They had something on the environment. I found that we will be living in smaller spaces, but furniture will fold up into the walls. Opaque LEDs will bring down energy costs, and we won't feel crammed. The LO2P recycling center will recycle CO2 into cement. In California, they already are using one. Flat skyscrapers is where people will live, along with office space. Under it is a a park wher people can go to interact. Gardens on top of people's roofs will bring local food. The only problem is is we'll be having no more meat. No more meat? I hope I'm dead by the time that this stuff goes in progress, but global warming is already sneaking up on us! Yes, flowers are starting to bloom earlier. And we had a very mild winter last year. We barely got any snow, it was just chilly and rainy. Category:Blog posts